1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a driving method of the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a solid-state imaging device corresponding to a global shutter, a driving method of the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been proposed that a dynamic range of a solid-state imaging device may be expanded by providing two potential wells with regard to one photodiode (for example, refer to International Publication No. WO2007-83704). Specifically, a potential well is provided on both sides of a photodiode so that there is a difference in an inflowing amount of electric charge with regard to light of the same intensity. Thus, it has been proposed that the electric charge that is accumulated in the potential well where the inflow amount is larger is read out as a high-sensitivity signal, the electric charge which is accumulated in the potential well where the inflow amount is smaller is read out as a low-sensitivity signal, and that the dynamic range of the solid-state imaging device is expanded by using these two signals.
Further, in the related art, an all-pixel simultaneous electronic shutter for a CMOS high-speed image sensor has been developed. The all-pixel simultaneous electronic shutter simultaneously starts exposure of all pixels that are valid for imaging and performs an operation to simultaneously end the exposure, and is also referred to as a global shutter (global exposure).
Still further, in the related art, it has been proposed that moving image imaging using a global shutter is possible by providing two electric charge holding units in a pixel (for example, refer to Japanese Publication No. JP 2009-296574). Specifically, two electric charge holding units of a first electric charge holding unit and a second electric charge holding unit are provided between a photodiode and a floating diffusion region (FD region). Then, an electric charge accumulated in a previous frame is held in the second electric charge holding unit, is transferred to the FD area for every line, and a pixel signal is read out based on the electric charge of the previous frame. At the same time, the photodiode is reset to be simultaneous for all pixels and exposure is started, and the electric charge that is accumulated in the photodiode is transferred simultaneously to the first electric charge holding unit for all of the pixels. According to this, moving image imaging using a global shutter becomes possible.